Solve for $x$. Enter the solutions from least to greatest. Round to two decimal places. $(x + 7)^2 - 11 = 0$ $\text{lesser }x = $
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} (x + 7)^2 - 11&= 0 \\\\ (x+7)^2&=11 \\\\ \sqrt{(x+7)^2}&=\sqrt{11} \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} x+7&=\pm\sqrt {11} \\\\ x&=\pm\sqrt{11}-7 \\ \phantom{(x + 7)^2 - 11}& \\ x=-\sqrt{11}-7&\text{ or }x=\sqrt{11}-7 \\\\ x\approx -10.32&\text{ or }x\approx -3.68 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, $\begin{aligned} \text{lesser }x &= -10.32 \\\\ \text{greater } x &= -3.68 \end{aligned}$